SCALLOP Women's Containment Center/Floor layout
SCALLOP Containment Centers typically follow a design pattern that is consistent throughout. A water tower (sometimes also a secondary fake one) will feature at the facility, as well as a large parking lot and small receiving / shipments area, and an area for waste removal. The South Wing focuses on a mixture of protective custody, mandatory assessment and research, and rehabilitation for low-level offenders - and for fallen heroines who still have good intentions. Its first floor houses minor offenders whose convictions warrant slightly over 1 year of incarceration, but are not deemed serious enough to place said individuals on the North Wing. Their demeanor inside also determines whether they remain on the South Wing, or the North Wing. Up to 20 women can be housed on this floor on this wing, and a secondary requirement is to have low-to-moderate superpower ratings and no Sodality of Gerosha nor Sodality of Florence affiliation or association. It features dorm-style cell housing with moderate lockup protocols, such that inmates are seldom allowed to wander around. This is especially since this main area also houses the receiving and deliveries door, which could otherwise allow some inmates to escape. The second floor features a county jail-style bunk community system capable of holding 38 inmates. Having no powers is a condition of staying here, and being associated with an Altered Being that has no Sodality affiliation is another requirement. Due to how few women in that position are ever required to serve time for a mild felony, this bunk community frequently operates well below its max capacity. Its extra beds may even be moved into storage at other SCALLOP facilities, allowing for more tables and other, similar activities for the few inmates that qualify. Otherwise, its mission is the same as first floor. The third floor of South Wing focuses more on protection and internment than on punishment, but also focuses on witness protection and on rehabilitation of moderate-to-high power level individuals, particularly those with minor felony convictions, who were unable to get all allegations against them scrubbed by SCALLOP lawyers - and were therefore required to take plea deals. The only unaltered women who may qualify for this area have to be Sodality members. This area features dorm-style housing similar to the first floor. Like with the rest of South Wing, inmates are assumed to pose little danger to staff - unless they prove otherwise. The only low-level Phexo to be put on this floor was Keet Kabo, who escaped custody after only a few days. Due to having a max capacity of only 16, this floor is willing to make deals with FDC Houston in the event of overflow. Due to their Sodality affiliation; this floor at one time housed Dolly Malestrom, Miranda Kanla, Celia Reddlewick, Emily Cormier, Mingmei Cheng (representing Miriam Flippo), Hea Pang, Stephanie Tannuli, and Pamela Opendi; in spite them normally qualifying for second floor. Upon recommissioning, this was almost Tabitha Pang's assigned floor, though she was moved to first floor. Sarah Ruben was housed with Tabby for six months in this arrangement, but later on absconded after a mission to save Arkansas from the Chrome Kite, leaving Tabby agreeing to serve Sarah's remaining months in her stead. Tabby also stayed longer, to account for Tobias Reno absconding from SMCC. The North Wing is focused on long-term internment and incarceration for serious supervillains and career criminals, whose intentions are deemed evil by SCALLOP definitions. It's also used for inmates whose intentions are good or neutral, but whose convictions are serious - including voluntary manslaughter, rape, arson, and murder. While executions of South Wing inmates are extremely rare, North Wing inmates are frequently at risk of being upgraded to the death penalty. The building's structure, in spite being small, is set up to ensure that only under specialized scenarios are North and South Wing inmates ever allowed to visit with one another directly. The two categories are otherwise kept segregated as much as possible. The first floor of North Wing is for no-or-low-tier power level offenders who pose more of a threat to others and to SCALLOP staff, and who might want to break out and start trouble. After being defeated by Pilltar and Strawberry in Des Moines, Audrey Golin was captured by the US National Guard as her fellow Screwworm Network associates either fought a losing battle in the streets or else retreated back to their Icy Finger masters. She was deferred to SCALLOP justice due to her high ranking within the Icy Finger, and her keen knowledge of the Marlquaan. She was able to relay messages back to her masters and have messages relayed back by way of Jim Oisdaat - a SCALLOP agent who was secretly a mole for the Icy Finger (before being killed by the Sapphire King.) With Jim gone, Audrey was forced to languish her days in irrelevance - refusing to surrender her belief in the Icy Finger cause. She narrowly avoided execution several times, although she was eventually transferred to Houston Women's to prevent her from hatching revenge plots on Stephanie. She began trying to win recruits inside Houston Women's, where the women were more receptive to her message than at SCALLOP Women's. This required Candi, Dolly, Mingmei, and Celia to help staff to sniff by posing as a gang of their own. They were to recruit spies from young, impressionable, weak-willed inmates, and to use them to find out who Audrey was attempting to recruit to the Icy Finger. They were also to be used by staff to assist in putting down any jailbreaks or uprisings that resulted from Icy Finger-related activity. First floor also features several solitary confinement cells, for special time out for both North and South Wing inmates. The second floor has a virtually identical purpose as the first, but for villains with slightly more serious powers. Milp would have been sent here, had she not been killed by the Mukade with help from Ciem. The third floor of North Wing housed solitary-confinement-only prisoners, assumed to have extremely dangerous powers and pose a credible threat to SCALLOP staff. All were murderers of some type or another. Each cell is capable of converting itself into an MPF chamber, freezing the prisoner in suspended animation for so long as the field remains energized. These prisoners are handled in supermax-style confinement, and are in near-total darkness for up to 21 hours a day. In spite her protests, Sadie Klink was assigned to this floor. Basement * Cafeteria * Tech lab * Botany lab * MPF testing * Artifact storage * Radio center * Shower stalls * Laundromat * Staff breakroom * Executions equipment storage room * Visitor center 1st floor The main floors above ground, beginning with this floor, are divided into a three-segment system: Central Hub, North Wing, and South Wing. The first floor is on fairly level ground, and gives way to a parking lot and some water towers not far away. The building's facade faces to the west. Tiffany's Tower is a special prison cell for holding a solitary political prisoner at a time in a location not commonly known outside of SCALLOP's organization. It looks like its neighboring tower, which is a functional water tower. However, Tiffany's Tower no longer is used for storing water. It's ventilated just enough to avoid being unbearable to live inside of, and is in many ways modeled after the Warner Bros. Tower as seen in Animaniacs. During the Vindication timeline, it temporarily housed Tiffany Sterlie, hence its name. At one point, it would later become Hea Pang's residence until she could be safely transferred back to McPherson's. There is a gateway, some security, and some view towers from outside the facility in the nearby desert to keep eyes on the main structure. However, none of these were much of a match for Keet Kabo with a Zeran teleporter. Their brother structures also proved ineffectual when the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers' main ship was able to disable them with little effort, allowing Keet to rescue Time Capsule from SMCC. The gateway otherwise gives way to a small parking lot. The main fence around the structure is 2-stories tall, and topped with barbed wire. There is an area in the front for incoming and outgoing mail, and a garage door for receiving that opens up in the South Wing. Otherwise, most entry is to happen through the Central Hub main door. Visiting was initially in the lobby of Central Hub, but was moved to the basement for security reasons. Only specially-vetted family and friends of inmates, preferably without powers, as well as SCALLOP personnel and key political figures with special permissions, may visit SWCC inmates in the basement. Otherwise, visitations happen off-site. These involve approval of the prisoner, the warden, and the staff of the off-site facility, as well as having to be scheduled by appointment in advance. There are restrictions on who may arrange this sort of visitation as well, though it's generally assumed that media personnel may arrange this sort of visitation - as can wealthy benefactors listed as friends. Vetting is less strict. However, the prisoner must be securely transferred. This makes these appointments harder to schedule, as well as sometimes costing the visitor a fee to arrange. Those in Tiffany's Tower are typically not accessible for visitation by anyone, except for staff and immediate family. Even then, arranging such a visit requires stricter guidelines. 1CH The main 1st Floor Central Hub office opens directly into the lobby, one which is well-lit on its entrance side with reinforced glass pane windows. The walls are a typical SCALLOP pattern, featuring a bisque tan color representing beach sand decorated with steel blue color paint trim. Most rooms inside the building repeat this pattern for the walls, making it sort of a trademark for SCALLOP as an organization. This is consistent with a typical SCALLOP agent's uniform, which is usually some variation of bisque and a gray-green-blue color. The lobby contains an entrance to a back hallway, which offers staff both an entrance to the reception booth and a stairway to the basement. On the northeast corner, there is also a booking station. There are security doors on the north and south walls that open up to the stairway systems of either wing to the structure. 1NW The North Wing's first floor is a Z-shaped hallway with stairs to the second floor near its main entrance and stairs to the basement on its opposite end. It can house up to 14 inmates. Its southern wall houses two inmates at a time per cell, with four cells. There are also six solitary confinement cells on its northern wall, bearing simple benches rather than proper beds. These are intended to be temporary housing only, for inmates that get in special trouble - or else that cannot immediately be among general population for whatever other reason. A particularly special political prisoner might get moved here if they cannot function in 3SW with the general population. If special enough, and it is otherwise vacant, said prisoner may be moved to Tiffany's Tower instead for protective custody. General population cells in 1NW tend to be for offenders with no or low-tier power levels. If having no powers, these women must somehow be associated with someone who does, or else otherwise qualify under the Kirby Act or the Beliah Amendments to it. Women not meeting these qualifications, or else not having any further association with SCALLOP nor its allies nor its adversaries, do not typically fall under SCALLOP jurisdiction. As such, said women are instead deferred to the standard justice system to which they are most accountable - be that federal or state-level. State-level offenders who don't fall under SCALLOP jurisdiction, but who somehow are sent to SWCC, are typically transferred to an appropriate regular women's facility in their corresponding home state as soon as possible. If SWCC is ever filled beyond capacity, SCALLOP may lend some of its special equipment to these other facilities to aid in detention of specialized individuals. Furthermore, 1NW prisoners not in solitary cells are usually deemed to be in there for serious offenses. The cells are equipped with the means to convert into MPF chambers, with MPF generators built into the walls. While their power types and levels are not particularly significant, these inmates' convictions typically include crimes on par with arson, rape, and murder. They are deemed to be genuinely evil beings, villains through-and-through. While not all of them are in solitary housing, they are typically in their cells for up to 21 hours a day with only one other to give them company. They are not assumed to be readily corrigible, and are therefore put there only to be contained. Women in this section may be executed for especially unruly behavior, or if they kill an agent on duty. They may also be executed on the whims of a judge, who can decide at any time to add death to their existing sentences. If they cause too much trouble but are somehow not to be executed, they may be outsourced to a state-run maximum security center elsewhere in their corresponding home states. Solitary cells have a white wall pattern, to create a further sense of isolation on the part of those inside. The floors are concrete. In regular cells, the walls are a gray concrete with a beige linoleum floor. This is in contrast to the hallway, with the standard wall trim and a grid-metal floor. The room also contains exposed vents and pipes, a fire hydrant, fencing around all stairways, and a good number of security cameras. Audrey Golin, after her defeat in Des Moines, was sent here. 1SW To the immediate western wall, 1SW has a garage door opening for receiving and mail deliveries. It also has stairways leading to 2CH and the basement. Its northern and southern walls host cells similar to the general population cells in 1NW, but larger. There are five cells each in this block, capable of holding four prisoners each for a total of 20 that can be comfortably housed. A separate bathroom section is cut out from each main cell area, allowing a mere hint of privacy to inmates. Unlike in 1NW, inmates here get to enjoy a sink that is a separate structure from the toilet. Well-behaved ones can also acquire a mirror, or earn enough perks to carry cosmetics. There are two storage lockers of differing design to each cell. A strange gate design replaces the standard doors, though guards are still needed to unlock these doors to let prisoners out. There are large windows to allow guards to see into cells. Right outside cells are trays on the walls where each inmate's paperwork is kept track off. CCTV cameras are all throughout this floor, including inside cells themselves. The floor also contains a fire hydrant, and a wall hose. With sufficient perks, other means of self-amusement or preoccupation may be earned by these inmates to help them pass the time. Rooms have hidden MPF generators, and can freeze inmates in suspended animation if necessary. The purpose of 1SW is to house inmates with more serious abilities, but whose intentional threat level to SCALLOP is minimal. This is especially true for non-Sodality members. Sodality members, or else highest-tier abilities with low intentional threat level and not-as-serious crimes, are sent to 3SW instead. Lesser abilities in offenders with more serious offenses are sent to 1NW, and Lesser abilities in offenders with very little threat level to them are sent to 2SW. If Candi weren't a part of the Sodality of Gerosha, she may have been sent here instead. She could arguably have been indicted for manslaughter; yet her "convictions" during the Vindication timeline were for having illegal DNA and engaging in reckless driving - as well as violating her probation terms by specially requesting that Brian Mizgel activate her S'Poling tether to protect her and Frank from the Screwworms. If her killing of the Screwworms in Evansville as a teen had been counted against her, then she may have qualified for 2NW instead of 1SW or 3SW. Tabitha Pang is later sent to 1SW, for being "too high-profile" and for aggravated assault as a cover charge. This is when she needed to be hidden from a Chrome Kite regime that believed her dead, and not be seen publicly until SCALLOP and the Toklisanan congress had everything they needed to declare war on Arkonia and take Arkansas back. She decided to stay in 1SW to account for her role in turning Erica Johann into Bliksemhek - what she considers her single biggest life failure and the guilt that haunts her most. At this point in time, most of the cells were operating well below capacity. After Sarah Ruben leaves SWCC to fight in the war and decides not to return to finish her term, her months are given to Tabby. Tabby then gains a new cellmate eventually, and finishes out her term with her new friend. This is the floor that Laurie Pegol feared she would find herself living on if she stayed with the Sodality of Gerosha, hence why she quit the team. By the Vindication timeline, however, had she stayed, she would have been placed in 3SW first - room pending. Miranda Kanla was stored in 3SW, though she easily qualified for 2SW. 2nd floor Much like the rest of SWCC, the second floor is divided into three main sections: Central Hub, North Wing, and South Wing. 2CH asdf 2NW 2nd floor, North Wing - More serious offenders with moderate abilities... * Milp 2SW Comfortably 38, a maximum of 40 inmates can be housed in 2SW. This area of SWCC is unique in that in offers a county jail-style "bunk community" setting, rather than the usual cell structure. If not for her Sodality affiliation, Miranda Kanla could have easily been housed here for the "crime" of sleeping with Jack Mercreek. Her other radio vigilante activities and miscellaneous interactions with Phexos and Marlquaanites, as well as her non-violent "crime" of warning the Sodality of what was coming, made her a prime candidate for this section. She was only moved to 3SW simply for being an official member of the Sodality of Gerosha. There are two toilets, with minimal privacy. There are also very few activities officially sponsored in this room. There is one card table, and one chair. The entrance wall also has a wall-hung TV for the girls to watch the news with. Closed captions are activated, to keep volume to a minimum. A fence separates inmates from having direct contact with the large windows that let light in. If Tabitha Pang and Sarah Ruben didn't need to be better-hidden, and didn't become Marlquaanites by taking Marge's powers, then they could have been kept in 2SW; due to the minor nature of their "convictions" and due to their low-tier power level and threat level to SCALLOP. 3rd floor 3CH asdf 3NW Solitary confinement cells for serious offenders with incredible abilities, with MPF capabilities. ** Slip-Sadie ** Nematode ** Bliksemhek ** Lady Chillingworth 3SW Low-tier offenders with incredible abilities, or else Sodality members... Roof asdf